This invention relates to a cable splice for joining together two or more sections of high voltage cable and, more particularly, relates to a splice of this type that employs for its primary insulation a rigid, closed-cell foam having a thick integral skin bordering the external surfaces of the foam and located in the regions of the splice where electric stresses are highest.
Each of the cable sections that are joined together in our splice comprises a conductor, electrical insulation surrounding the conductor, and a tubular metal sheath surrounding said insulation. The conductor has an exposed end extending beyond the end of the insulation, and the insulation has an exposed end extending beyond the end of the sheath. Surrounding the exposed ends of the conductors, the insulation, and the sheaths, is a tubular section of solid insulant which forms the primary insulation of the splice.
Heretofore, this tubular section of solid insulant has typically been formed by the careful application of insulating tape or by molding the insulant in situ. Each of these procedures requires a considerable amount of skill for its successful performance and is subject to the additional disadvantage that the resulting insulant often will contain voids that can give rise to serious corona problems. Also, molding usually requires the application of heat and pressure and relatively expensive materials and equipment.